Dragon Atlas Strategy
Atlas Strategy Raise Your Dragon as Great Damage Dealer Author: Darcel A dragon is used to inflict massive damage from its special ability and it doesn't attack normal like mercenaries. Each dragon has a different type of an attack some are Healers/Buffers and Damagers/Debuffers. Some are single attackers and some are AoE attackers. Each merc you obtain in the game resonates with a dragon. The better built your dragon is and the more you take care of them, the better the resonating CP is. (Especially when you have the stones for resonating!) A dragon can level up easier than your main and mercs with the help of dragon food. Each time they level ,as long as they're in the attacking party as the main dragon or a resonating dragon, their leveling raises overall CP. So dragons overall are a very crucial part of your team. Inherit You'll obtain better dragons later in the game but there are dragons who exceed in growth and skills on their base stats and you want to make them strong fast to be up there with your other dragons so you can take your you no longer want to use or you can still if you'd like. You can take the dragon you currently earned and want to use and take the dragon you wish for the dragon to absorb. The only thing that won't carry over is your relics and grade of dragon which can damper the CP so save your relics for your new dragons you wish to own. Your basic 3 methods to getting a stronger dragon fast: The ranking of your dragon through collecting dragon relics via map questing (You can get as rewards from quests, daily sweeping clearing a stage, or perfect clearance of a stage. After you’ve produced enough relics you'll have the opportunity to upgrade your dragon into a higher quality one. Upgraded dragons sport much greater stats than their predecessors. How to obtain relics: Relics can be obtained by completion of a Chapter in the Main Quest Storyline, Perfect Completion of a Map, Synthesis, or Puppet Dragon I Options for a Relic when you click on empty slot. It gives you the option to replenish the relic which is when you have a certain amount Puppet Dragon I items but currently you can only replenish green, blue, and purple relics, not the orange ones. You can also complete them by recipe which requires certain items that are usually other types of relics. If you don’t have enough you can go to the shop and replenish them with Dragon Puppets. (But some are shards which require another form of action called sweeping) Quality It's one of the fastest methods to a stronger dragon and enhance its growth because you can sweep for dragon shards or you can even get X Puppet items that allow you to purchase shards. Green ones are the easiest to obtain and allow the purchase of a lot of your low level shards but only 5 a piece because of easy obtaining. These are used on dragons you get at the earlier points in your game and also for your Ultimate Blue-Eyed Dragon. You got a blue and purple x puppets which allow 10 for each one you have and are used on the more advanced dragons you obtain from harder stages. These are a big help especially when you get your dragons into the Epic, Legendary, and Immortal qualities because they require tons of shards. You can also obtain the shards through sweeping. Sweeping is the easiest way to gain shards. Levels are eligible to be swept after you’ve fully defeated them once. Each map can be swept 30 times through normal means and consumes AP. You can provide yourself with more opportunities if you spend diamonds on which still consume AP, but offer 50 more chances of sweeping. After you've obtain enough shards you can upgrade them and when you get your dragon to a certain quality it will also activate passive skills. If you also level the quality of dragons who you don't use, it will effect the dragon gallery as well (If you get everyone in the group to certain qualities it activates special passive stats they help your overall stats big time) Evolving You'll collect evolution material all through out the game through events, activities, daily tasks, and maps. The material is used to evolve your dragons through different stages. Each stage has 3 stars and when you evolve 3 times it will advance to a new stage and increase it's power a lot as well. Your stages are whelp-->Immature-->young-->adult--->elder(old) *haven't gotten past elder to know whats further* Each stage in evolution has a different amount of enhancing until it reaches the next stage like Whelp you have to enhance to +10 and then are required to have so many of the evolution materials to pay the cost to evolve into a higher stage. For the stage I'm at you have to get it to +30 to advance it past Elder. Increases CP by using dragonsouls This method takes time and accumulation to accomplish. Dragonsouls aren't the easiest item to accumulate but these make your dragon a true beast and an asset to your team. There are a total of 10 stages of Dragonsouls and they require Dragonsoul Stones which you claim from ranking in the World Boss event and also participating in Guild Boss Attack. You can buy them for 15 diamonds a piece in item mall. There are also occasional events 37games will do such a top up events, consumption events, or other specialty events that give a lot of stones. As your dragon advances through the 10 stages it will require more and more stones to attempt it and when it fails you accumulate bless points which raises your chances of succeeding in advancing. The points however will reset at 6:00am server time. Reincarnation You also have your reincarnation and skills for the dragon, which reincarnation affects your dragon, after you reach a certain level. (Making it stronger every time your reincarnate as long as you can pay the dragonblood toll to do so.) Each time you reincarnate your dragon it's ability will go up by 5 and when you level it again the requirement will increase but it makes your dragon even stronger. Every time you reincarnate your merc or dragon have a number then the letter R and the number means the amount of times reincarnation has occured for your dragon. Skills Your dragon has an active and passive skill. When the dragon is in the party it launches a special move and if you properly level the dragon's skills the passive can increase your overall parties stats and it can launch strong attacks to obliterate your enemies. Resonating dragons is good if you level their passive skills because it also levels the merc or main it's resonating with its not huge CP boosters but it helps. No matter if active or passive skills they'll cost you valor. Bloodline: This is unlocked later on in the game when you've unlocked the Forest Emblem. This will unlock the powers of the bloodlines of the dragons which will increase damage done by certain elements and the bloodline works for all the mercs and dragons and will be a good asset and you can obtain the stones to do bloodline from LVL60 Maze Like ancient worlds and mythical beasts? If so, then Dragon Atlas is the perfect MMO for you! The land of Ymir awaits players with puzzles, pitfalls, and PvP -- and a combat system relying on player-made skill combinations to help further their quest for world domination. Come join us in the world of Ymir! Play Dragon Atlas: http://en.37.com/da/server_list Official Website: http://dragonatlas.37.com/